parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Battle - Railway Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the Final Battle in Railway Trouble, where the heroes fight off the villains in Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rasmus, Budgie, Koko, Pufle, Finley, and Tom Jerry as The Children *Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, and Chugs as Grogh's Henchmen *Tillie as Suzy *Georgia, Albert, Jebidiah, Alan Mack, Alfred, Caboose, Rusty, and Pete as People *Montana as Burk *Tootle as The Elephant *Ivor as The Clerk *Toots as The Insane Patient *Cerberus as Grogh *Thomas as Rayman *Bertie as Murfy *Rosie as Tily *Rheneas as Baby Globox 2 *Bill as Teensie 2 *Ben as Teensie 3 *Skarloey as Baby Globox 1 *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Spencer as Count Razoff *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Molly as Uglette *Stepney as Teensie 1 *Toby as Bubble Owner *Bash as Teensie 4 *Boco as Photographer *Dash as Teensie 5 *Ferdinand as Teensie 6 *Murdoch as Clark *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Tarayzan *Oliver as Gonzo *Duck as Joe *Bulgy as Ales Mansay Transcript *Casey Jr: I have a bad feeling about this. *Pete: They don't seem to want us dead. *Thomas: You're right. This is our fight. We can walk some different paths. *Bulgy: I beg your pardon? *Gordon: It's Bulgy the bus. *Murdoch: You'll never win this time, Cerberus. *Cerberus: Ha! Ya call yerselves heroes? Give it up! Ya'll never git this can back like that, ya stupid squirts! Ya stupid steam engines, when are ya gonna git this into yer 'eads that I'm the master around here? Don't worry about it. Keep it up, a'd it'll give me a break. Heh heh heh... Ya know ya have hidden talents... as some fall down comedians! Heh heh heh! *Pete: We'll handle this together. *Georgia: We'll take the long way. *Cerberus: If ya attempt tae threaten me, then I am the senate, and it's treason then. *Thomas: Not yet. The senate will decide your fate. In the name of the Galatic Senate of Republic, you are under arrest, Cerberus. *(Thomas activates his orange lightsaber. Murdoch turns on his red lightsaber. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand spring their yellow, green, blue, purple, and orange lightsabers to life. Skarloey, Rheneas, and Bertie take out their pistol guns. Rosie takes out her gun. Emily activates her orange lightsaber. Molly and Gordon take out their shotguns. Toby, Percy, Oliver, and Duck take out their blasters. The heroes charge at Devious Diesel, with his purple lightsaber activated, Dennis, with his pistol gun, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, with their blasters, and S.C.Ruffey, with his green double-bladed lightsaber, Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, and Chugs, with their pistols, blue, red, and green lightsabers activated, who charge at them as well) *Devious Diesel: It's a trap! *(Casey stands on his feet, and is just about to fight Cerberus, when the Nightmare Train turns and flees. Casey sets chase at once, leaving Rasmus, Budgie, Koko, Pufle, Finley, and Tom Jerry to take out their pistol guns. Tillie runs away and hides for cover out of the way of the battle. Georgia and Albert take our their guns. Jebidiah uses his force skills. Alan Mack and Alfred take our their blasters. Rusty uses his force skills, just like Jebidiah's. Pete activates his dark blue lightsaber. Montana uses his force lightning skills. Tootle takes out his shotgun. Ivor uses his pistol guns against the villains, and Toots activates both one purple lightsaber and orange lightsaber. Cerberus shuts the door behind Casey and locks it tight. Casey tries to open the door, but is not strong enough, and tries the door handle, then finds that the door is locked to no avail. He desperately shouts out for help) *Casey Jr: Pete! I need you! *Pete: I can't leave them alone. *Casey Jr: He's getting away from me, Pete! Please! Move it! Pete! Come on! *Pete: Here's some keys, Casey. Catch them. *Casey Jr: (catches the keys) Thank you. (opens the door and sets chase after Cerberus again) *Narrator: Cerberus had succeded in managing to escape Casey, but his trip to reach the can came to a halt in a Caronite Freezing Chamber. He had an idea! Just as he hid, Casey came into the chamber, and was surprised when Cerberus swung his red lightsaber at him, but his blue blade carried the blow. *Casey Jr: Give it up, Cerberus. You can't defeat the bright side of the force. *Cerberus: So we meet at last, Casey. This time I will destroy you. *Casey Jr: Then I will only grow stronger if you do. *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Cerberus flew his weapon at Casey, but his weapon pushed it back onto the ground. Cerberus decided to choose another red lightsaber. His lightsaber sprang to life. Casey attacked boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. *Cerberus: You have learned much, young circus train, but are not a Jedi yet. *Narrator: Cerberus slashed the weapon out of Casey's hand, causing him back to back away, scared, and kick his weapon out of his hand, causing it land to land out of his hand as well. *Cerberus: Don't make me destroy you. Your destiny lies with me, and that can is mine! *Casey Jr: No. No. It's not your's, I will get it back. *Narrator: Cerberus tried to fry Casey with his force lightning, and was able to grab his lightsaber, but was just swinging his red lightsaber at Casey, when Casey grabbed Cerberus's other red lightsaber and carried the blow. The shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed at Cerberus, drove the dark lord to the edge, and kicked him off the edge. Casey grabbed his blue lightsaber and placed it and Cerberus's red lightsaber onto his belt. As he dropped into the pit below, Casey saw Cerberus's shadow approached, and hid in the shadows. *Cerberus: Ya will not hide forever, Casey. *Casey Jr: I want the can back. *Cerberus: Give yerself to the dark side. This is the only way ya save yer friends. Yes, yer thoughts What's the big idea? Your hate has made you powerful. I was enjoying that can. Huh? You want me to give you back the can?! Okay! Put your weapons down! Take the can if you want it! I'm no use to it anymore! Never mind! I'll join the bright side! I'm a ghost now. I'm a Jedi knight ghost.betray ya. Yer feelings fur 'em are strong. Especially for... Tillie. So ya 'ave a girlfriend named Tillie? Yer feelings 'ave now betrayed the others. I was wise about drinkin' that can ya dropped. Now the world shall be mine. If yer friends will not join the darkside, they perhaps you will. *Casey Jr: Never! *Narrator: Casey could stand now more. His and Cerberus's lightsabers leaped into his hands, but just as he swung them at the nightmare train, Cerberus's weapon stopped and carried the blow. *Cerberus: Now guess who you shall fight to get the can back? And so it ends and begins now, Casey. *Narrator: In a blind fury, Casey slashed at Cerberus, driving him to his knees. Then with a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's head nand hand, exposing some bleeding blood, wires, and electronics. *Cerberus: Ouch! What's the big idea? Yer hate has made ya powerful. I was enjoyin' that can. What?! Ya want me to give ya back yer can? Okay! Put yer weapons down! Take the can if ya want it! I am no use to it anymore! Never mind! I'll join the bright side! I'm a Jedi knight as a ghost. (turns into a ghost) *Narrator: Casey dropped his weapons. He took the can, took a record tape, and as the other engines arrived, he put The Locomotion on, and everyone began to celebrate a special party by dancing. Then as they finished, they cleaned up the mess from Cerberus, when they saw a shadow and eyes come. They all gasped in astonishment. It was Rasmus, the first child of Casey, Toyland Express's daughter, Tillie, Georgia, Pete's wife, Montana, Casey's father, Tootle, Casey's best friend, Albert, Ivor, the clerk, Jebidiah, Tillie's grandpa, Alan Mack, Casey's firm pal, Budgie, Koko, Alfred, Pufle, Finley, Tom Jerry, Caboose, Rusty, and Pete, Georgia's wife. Casey gasped and smiled as he and Tillie became lovers. *Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) *Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) *Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! (winks as he and Tillie kiss when the title ends and says 'The End!') Category:UbiSoftFan94